In The End
by justagirl8225
Summary: RAW Storyline involving Matt-Lita-Kane but with my little twists and turns. Read & Review if you please.(Lita-Batista)
1. Facing the Facts

Title: In The End  
Disclaimer: Short and sweet..I own nada. Title inspired by the song of the same name by Linkin Park.  
Rating: R- for harsh language and references to tricky situations.  
Spoilers: RAW storyline involving Kane/Lita/Matt, with a twist.  
Pairings: Not important..trust me.  
Summary: When Lita confronts the father of her baby it only leads to a bigger nightmare.  
Notes: And yes I know..I have other pieces in the works right now, but this idea was bugging me. In no way, shape or form is this story related to any others.  
Keys: song lyrics; italics emphasis; '' thoughts 

...  
Part One: **Facing the Facts**

Lita's hand froze in mid knock as she stood in the near empty hall. She knew he was here..he was one of the few that arrived early to the arena. Or at least this early. And, all she had to do was knock, face him and finally get this off her chest. At this point in time, all he knew was what the rest of the world knew. She was pregnant. But, hopefully within the next five minutes, he would know more. That is, if she could ever work up the nerve to finally knock. A frustrated sigh escaped her as she stared at the name tag, haphazardlyplastered to the locker room..and all she could ask herself, was.

_Why_?

She let out a bitter laugh, that one word meaning so many different things at this point in time..Oh she sure as hell knew why she was standing here. And she also knew why she had done it in the first place, but what she didn't know..was why him? It was no secret backstage that they couldn't stand each other. Truth be told, the animosity that lay between the two of them..well let's just say when they were within twenty five feet of each other, the tension grew faster than a wildfire on dead vegetation. And it wasn't like she could say they had mutual friends..Lord knows that was far from the truth. To boil it down in the simplest terms; they were enemies.

But, for one fateful night..they became something more. Rather than the fabled friends with benefits, they played a more deadly game. They became, in the span of 24 hours, enemies with benefits. Fuck friends to be blunt, both looking for a release. And, they had both made it know..at least in the privacy of the hotel room...that it was just for one night. After that, they would go back to their normally scheduled "I hate you" routine.

'But things never go as you plan, huh?'

She scowled, recalling perfectly well that, try as they might..that had not been their last encounter. At least not in that sense. They still ran into each other backstage, but they never made conversation. Just a few heated exchanges, either in the empty locker room..after his buddies had vacated the premises..out in the parking lot, when they were sure no one was there.

And then, just like that..it was over. She had moved on from anything remotely resembling a relationship..and his eyes were too focused on the prize that glittered gold and promised fame. She would have been more than happy to keep it that way..but then he came along. She gained a stalker and a living nightmare. Albeit, Matt had come to her aid..and slowly but surely..she and Matt were getting back into that all too familiar routine.

'But..Matt couldn't always be there could he?'

His words rang fresh in her ears as she recalled that night. The night that lead to her standing here.

**Flashback**

Kane had just stalked her..all the way from the diva's locker room to the basement of the arena. Once he had made his sick proposal, she was left in her thoughts. But, what she didn't realize..was that he had been standing there all along. Which only meant one thing..he knew what the red head had to do. What she didn't count on, was him offering her another escape. A counter proposal to Kane's. And really, given the choice of the lesser of two evils..she accepted.  
But this time around, it wouldn't be some sex pact..or a means for release. No, it wasn't as simple as that. This time it was more like a business arrangement. Their previous encounters never factored into this equation.

But the funny thing was, on that particular night? Neither of them meant for it to get that far. One thing had lead to another at the club, and all she could remember from that point was getting so completely plastered that she had to rely completely on him to walk. Everything after that had been a blur. And then, the next thing morning..she was in his bed, in his hotel room. Her face had blanched..much like it was now, but it wasn't for the fact of what had transpired. But..what in the hell was she going to tell Matt?

**End Flashback**

The red head clenched her fists at her sides, steeling her nerves and willing the sickening feeling in her stomach to cease. And, with her best look of indifference applied, she finally knocked.

The man on the other side of the door raised a brow, just barely at the sight in front of him. If she was standing here. That could only mean one thing.

He was fucked.

"Lita," His almost winced at the way her name rolled off of his tounge. He hadn't meant to sound so..brash. It was just who he was.

She stiffened..not at the tone of his voice, but of the inevitable. She had one goal in mind, and she would be damned if anything prevented her from it. "Are they here?"

A faint smirk contorted his stoic features. 'Always thinking' He shook his head, opening the door a little bit wider for her. "They'll be back in about an hour. Before the Heat tapings.."

A brisk nod in acknowledgement as she stepped inside. "More than enough time then." She waited until the door was shut, too caught up in her mind to realize that it was left slightly ajar.

"Look, I-"

"Would you like to sit down?" He faced her finally, their eyes locking from opposite sides of the locker room.

"This isn't a formal meeting, so no.." She toyed with the hem of her shirt, a nervous gesture that he had become familiar with. "I just need to talk to you..and then I'll be out of your life. Alright?"

The slightest inclination of his head, gave her the green light to continue. And after a moment's pause she did.

"This baby isn't Matt's. And it sure as hell ain't Kane's.." She paused, her eyes downcast. "Which leaves one person."

"I know.." He spoke softly, but still with enough force that the words would reach her ears. "I'm not as oblivious as everyone thinks. Despite what the fans may think..hell what everyone backstage may think; I do notice what goes on around me." His eyes flashed momentairly, as she finally made eye contact with him again. "You, of all people, should know that."

The usually vibrant diva, swallowed the lump in her throat. Her mask slipping at the passion that she had sparked in his eyes. She knew he wasn't oblivious. "Well then..I guess my work here is done." The mask securely back in place, she tossed her head. "I don't expect anything from you. Come to think of it, I wouldn't expect anything from you."

His eyes flashed again as she made her way to the door. "What the fuck is that supposed to mean?"

"What do you think it's supposed to mean?" She paused near the door, her back to him. "I don't need your help anymore, so you're free to go back to your flavor of the week."

A few steps later and he was behind her, she could just feel the heat radiating from his body. "Look, I can understand if you're mad at me right now. I can even understand if you'll hate me for the rest of your life. But we have a responsibility-"

Her nostrils flared as she spun around, her index finger coming up defiantly. "Don't even fucking say it" She narrowed her eyes, gritting her teeth before she spat out the next words. "You wouldn't even begin to understand what I'm going through right now. And we have no responsiblity. Matter of fact? We have nothing together. It was a mistake." Her eyes fluttered shut, a breath she didn't realize she was holding, finally released. "That's all."

Their gazes locked, and before he closed his eyes; she could see the inner battle he was holding. She watched the man in front of her, ..seemingly mesmerized. His muscles tightened underneath the skin, veins in his neck bulging just slightly. His gut intincts, she knew..were telling him to rip her to pieces. Maim her for throwing such words in his direction. But another part of him was telling him to calm. Thankfully for the red head, when his eyes fluttered open..it was the calmness that won. But when he finally spoke, his tone softened..but he spoke with authority. Every word calculated, leaving no room for argument.

Yet.

"Since you've said all you needed to say" He let out a breath, eyeing her in the same manner as he eyed everyone else. His own mask of indifference fully up. "I'd like the chance to speak."

She raised a brow, but knew better than to anger him further..given the state of turmoil he was in. So she merely nodded, her shoulders slouching back a touch to rest against the cool surface of the locker room wall.

"You say it was just a mistake and I won't deny it. It was a mistake that it got that far and it was a mistake that one of us didn't put a stop to it when we had the chance." He stepped back on his heels, giving the red head a little distance from his larger form. "But, at some level..despite the circumstances that led up to the mistake..we both wanted it." Her head snapped up, curtained by a sheet of red, but she allowed him to continue. "Don't try to deny it now. We may have been intoxicated, but we both knew damn well what we were doing." He paused as her eyes displayed what she would not say.

Guilt. Denial. Admission.

"I'm not going to ask you to give up your career, nor am I going to ask that you give up this baby." His eyes softened as they locked with hers. "Our baby."

"I don't-"

A hand went up, not to strike at her but as an indication for her to wait. She took the hint, and said hand came to rest against the wall just above her shoulder.

"All I'm asking, is that you give me a chance. To prove myself, if you will, to you as a friend. Not a lover, not a boyfriend, not your protector. Just a friend." He closed his eyes once more, slipping his mask back on as he squared his shoulders. "Can you give me that?"

Lita opened her mouth to respond, but no words would come to her just yet. Instead, she watched the man in front of her. One that she had gotten to know outside of the ring..and one that she feared..and at times despised.. in the ring. She waited until his eyes locked with her once more before she found it within herself to respond.

"I don't know."

The words that left were barely audible, and had he not been standing in front of her; he would have missed them completely. Her head rolled forward, her chin just brushing against her chest as she continued. "Things are complicated enough right now. And with you out of the picture, it would just be easier."

The hand that was on the wall slid down until his fingertips brushed her shoulder; sending sparks through her very being. "How is me being out of the picture" He trailed off, obviously shocked at her response. "..how would that make things easier?"

She bit her lip, her eyes focusing everywhere but on him, until she settled for her shoes..again. "It's bad enough with Matt breathing down my neck..and now that he and I are finally working things out." A tired sigh escaped her, her breath mingling with his. "It's best that he doesn't find out about it all and..I just can't afford to screw this up."

"So you're willing to live a lie, just to make it easier on him?' He could feel his muscles tightening again, as his other hand grasped at her wrist; willing her to see the truth. "Look me in the face, and tell me you're okay with that. Living this lie, not just to Matt and the rest of the world. Fuck them." His eyes snapped to her face, still shielded by her hair. "Tell me you're okay, living with this lie to yourself. To this baby..to me."

Hazel eyes, wide with confusion..fear, and guilt finally met his. She steeled her nerves again, mentally berating herself for coming there in the first place. "I'm not okay with it. But it's what I have to do." Her bottom lip quivered at the look in his eyes, but she would not cry. Not in front of him and never because of him. "I'm sor-"

"Don't even think about apologizing to me." Fingers curled around her wrist, a silent plea passing between them. "I don't want your apology. I just want the truth. Deep down, you know what you want to do." An eyebrow raised slightly, "So why don't you just do it?"

Her hands clenched into fists, her eyes sparkling with un-shed tears and anger. "You're wrong!" The volume increased with each breath she took. "I don't know what I should fucking do. I don't know what I fucking want." Her jaw tightened as she sucked in a breath. "All I know is that I have one logical option."

He snorted, before his shoulders shook just slightly..a bitter laugh replacing the tension in the air. "Then you obviously aren't looking at all of your options. Or" He squared his shoulders again, stepping forward; effectively trapping her. "You just live in some fantasy. So tell me, Lita." Her name rolled off slowly, the syllables underwritten with a tone of pain. "Which is it?"

"Don't presume to know me" Her voice hardened, a warning issued to the man in front of her. "Just because you-"

"What?" He cocked his head, sliding his hand down her arm to clamp around her other wrist. "Just because we've slept together? Just because I've done this?" His face moved forwards, coming to a stop at the crook of her neck; his hot breath tingling on her skin before equally hot lips slid over the silky surface. "Or because I've done this?" She closed her eyes, biting her lip to trap the moan deep within her. The feel of his lips, accented by the small nips..as he blazed a trail to her ear. "Just because we've been together in the most intimate way known to man." She shuddered..her body betraying her as his breath tickled her ear, "I know you Lita..you can't deny that."

"Big deal" She hissed out, fighting to gain control of her body's natural instincts. "So you know how to turn me on. Big fucking deal." Her head lolled back, exposing more of her neck to his eager mouth. "But do you really know me?"

A cheek came to rest on her shoulder, his face turned in-ward as he responded. "Do you really know me? Would you even want to?" Slowly he brought his face upwards, their eyes locking..passion flying between them; sheilding the hurt within. "More importantly..would you ever trust me enough to really get to know you?" Mentally exhausted from the combined battle with her..not to mention his own inner battle, his forehead came to rest against hers.

"Why are you doing this to me" The words came out in a rush as she sucked in another breath; desperately trying to gain control in this situation. "Why are you trying now..when it's already too late." Equally blood shot eyes locked as their breath mingled once more.

"It doesn't have to be that way Lita" She felt the pressure relent from her wrist, as a finger traced the curves of her jaw. "Just give me a chance..look at all of your options. Not just the ones you want to see."

With his mask down, the red head gained the opportunity to finally see the emotions he was so intent on keeping within. Shock ran through her own eyes as she registered the sincerity in his words. 'Why does it have to be this complicated?' Stormy hazel eyes fluttered shut as hot tears threatened to spill. But, try as she might, one did fall; only to be caught on the tip of his finger.

When her eyes opened once more..she caught them both off gaurd by closing the distance between them; her lips seeking out his in a kiss so pure..and yet so tainted. A small sigh of relief escaped the red head, her lips parting just slightly, which he took as his cue to begin a new battle. This time a battle for control in the soul searing kiss. The necessity to breathe cut the kiss off, as they reluctantly pulled back. Her fingertips brushed across his cheekbone, soothing away the doubt etched on his features.

"I just need time" She whispered against his lips, bringing her hands to rest behind his head at the base of his neck. "Time to talk to Matt..time to figure things out..time to figure out us.." Her lips brushed gently against his. "Can you give me that?"

He nodded, afraid to speak..lest he break this moment of peace.

"I should probably go now." Her face went forward, as she smiled against his neck. "I don't think they'd want me here." When her eyes met his again, she offered a weak smile before he stepped back.

"I can keep my distance from you..that's never been an issue" He smirked slightly, a new found confidence sparking in his eyes. "I'll come find you later"

She raised a brow, her hand reaching back to find the door knob. "I'll find you later." Her other hand reached up to graze across his cheek before she stepped out into the hall.

For the first time since this nightmare began, a smile graced the lips of the troubled red headed diva. However, as she shut the door to the locker room; her body tensed. For there, slumped against the wall..a defeated, but highly pissed off..

"Matt."

...  
End Part One.


	2. Walking Away

Title: In The End  
Disclaimer: Short and sweet..I own nada. Title inspired by the song of the same name by Linkin Park.  
Rating: R- for language and references to tricky situations.  
Spoilers: RAW storyline involving Kane/Lita/Matt, with a twist.  
Pairings: Not important..trust me.  
Summary: When Lita confronts the father of her baby it only leads to a bigger nightmare.  
Feedback: is appreciated  
Notes: I had a bit of trouble writing this part..trying not to rely as much on song lyrics to transition things. Anyway, case of insomnia..nothing to do..leads to the update. Also, I realize I may be off a bit on the sequence of events. Just use a little imagination, mkay?  
...

Part Two: **Walking Away**

The red head's face fell completely when she heard the soft click of the door behind her. That door closing, was at the point in time, her only source of escape. And at that given moment, she would've been prepared to face his friends, she would've been prepared to face the boss..but she wasn't prepared to face the man before her. Already emotionally drained from the confrontation she just finished; the red head doubted she had the where with all to do this right now. By the looks of it, the way Matt's shoulder's slumped, the blank look his facial features displayed..offset by the anger and betrayal in his eyes. Cloudy hazel eyes met his before she looked away, un-able to completely face him just yet..unsure of where to start. When she finally did figure out that there was no good place to start..she sucked in a breath, steeling her nerves once more. Only this time, she'd have to do more..Matt had been and still was..a part of her life. She couldn't just write him off, like she had attemtpted with him. Troubled eyes fluttered shut, gathering the strength she didn't have and the courage to even make it to the regular portion of RAW.

'Now or never I suppose'

Lita bit her lip, her hazel orbs cast downward at the sight in front of her. She opened her mouth to speak, but the words never came. She closed her eyes, struggling to find it within her to explain. Debating with herself as to how much of an explaination Matt really needed. A soft sigh escaped her as she finally came to a conclusion.

'Matt deserves this moment..just as much as he did.' Her eyes flicked for a moment to the closed door, sending up a silent prayer that he wouldn't step out of the locker room. 'Well here we go..out of one lion's den..and into another'

She stepped across the hall, leaning back against the wall to regard his broken form. She didn't know how much he had heard; just that he had heard. From the looks of it, he had heard enough. She sucked in a breath, her shoulders slouching forwards.

"Matt.." the name that usually brought joy to the red-head, now brought dispair, regret and guilt. "Look I-"

"Don't even try to stand there and tell me you can explain" Wounded brown eyes snapped to her, holding her in place. "Why Lita?"

Her head shook, her shoulders shrugging upwards just barely as she met his gaze. "I..I..had no other choice"

He raked his hands through his hair, clenching at the ends..as if it were his lifeline. His jaw tightened, and from the sound of his voice; the red head knew he was gritting his teeth. "Yes you did Lita. You could have said no."

A soft sigh escaped her as her head lolled forward, her chin just touching her chest. "You don't understand Matt..you wouldn't understand."

"I think I understand perfectly fucking well, Lita." He spat out her name, his hands now clenching at his side. "Except..why him?" His eyes searched her face, hoping in vain that her hazel orbs would meet his troubled brown. "Why him? He's everything you're not."

"You don't even know him Matt..not like-" She trailed off, that wouldn't be the best thing to talk about right now. Sure, she didn't know him that well, but she knew him enough. He was different around her..he changed around her.

'But he's not here right now..and he's not who you're dealing with'

She let out a shaky breath, shifting her weight from foot to foot in an effort to regain her senses. "Why does it matter Matt? I never said that this baby is yours."

Before she knew it, Matt's shaking form was in front of her. "Why does it matter? Why do you think it matters Lita?" His fist connected with the wall, his other hand still at his side. "I thought we were together." He shook his head, strands of raven hair splaying across her shoulder. "Why?"

She let out a shaky breath, willing herself not to cry..not now. "I had my reasons. That's all you need to know." She winced when blood shot eyes met hers. "That's all I can say right now."

His eyes narrowed slightly at her response, his shoulders shaking. "I deserve more than that and you know it. So tell me.." He straightened, but his shaking jaw revealed his inner turmoil. "Tell me why Lita."

She shook her head, her teeth clenching. "Not now Matthew. Not here." She flinched at his face, but undetered, she continued. "It's not the right place Matt."

"But it was for him..wasn't it?" His eyes glinted dangerously, as both hands came to rest on the wall. "Just answer me this then..why him?"

She sucked in a breath, swallowing down the lump in her throat; weighing her options carefully before she responded. Her eyes fluttered shut as her head snapped back, meeting the unforgiving surface of the wall behind her.

'No matter what I say..no matter how I tell him. He won't like the answer'

Time seemed to stand still, images flashing in her head. Nights with Matt..nights with him. She shook her head, ridding herself of both of them..if only for this moment. Now was not the time for weakness; it was the time to stand strong..even if she was breaking inside. She visibly winced, her nails digging into her palms.

"He was there for me.." the words escaped her so soft, so un-sure. "That's why Matt.." Eyes fluttered open to reveal hazel orbs bright with unshed tears. "He was there for me..when you weren't. When you were out in the ring." She mentally kicked herself for that one.

'Good one Li, make it seem like it's his fault'

Her head lolled forwards once more, sheilding her eyes with a silken sheet of red. Hands un-clenched, crescent marks left in her their wake. "When you broke up with me..he was there for me." Her mouth opened to continue, but she thought better of it and instead she kept her focus on her shoes,; waiting for the verbal outbreak. But it never came. Hazel eyes peered expectantly through her hair, seeking out his face..but not his eyes. Inadvertantly, their eyes found each other and a gasp escaped her at his look.

"That long?"

She blinked..what the hell did he mean by that? A brow raised slightly, and she was just about to voice her question aloud when Matt voiced it for her.

"It's been going on that long?" His jaw was shaking, his hands clenching once more at his sides. "You've been sleeping around with him..for that long?"

Her eyes flashed with anger, her jaw clenching, nails digging into her palm once more. "For your information, I was not sleeping around. I am not that kind of person, so don't even TRY to make it like that." She sucked in a breath, counting backwards in her head. "I did what I did to save myself and to save you." She brought her hands together in front of her, barely catching the blood she had drawn. "That's why I did it Matt."

His hands came up..whether it was in defeat or denial..she couldn't tell. The words spewed from his mouth, venom tinged. "Oh that's fucking rich Lita." He shook his head, turning his back to her. "You should be commended for such a selfless act."

She spat back, her pride flaring. "Cut the crap Matt, you wanted the truth. I gave you the truth.." Her body slumped against the wall, her knees drawn to her chest once she had reached the ground. "What more do you want?"

"I want the real reason Lita..what-" He shook his head, running his hands through his hair before he turned to face her. "He's-"

"I gave you the real reason Matt..and I have nothing more to say." She shrugged, resting her chin on her knees, blank hazel orbs staring straight ahead.

A defeated form slumped against the wall opposite her, his head roling back to meet the wall. "Then lets work through this..lets figure out what to do."

Her head shook, relaying what she would not say. "Don't you get it?" Her voice was flat. "We aren't doing anything..there is no more us."

"You can't give up on us Lita." His eyes flashed red, meeting hers defiantly. "You just can't..we're strong enough to work through this."

'Both of them asked me for a chance. Both of them deserve a chance..but...'

Nimble fingers grasped at the ends of her hair, twisting and contorting the locks around her shaky digits. Her head tilted, dull hazel eyes searching his face. "Can we? Is it worth it to try and fix this?" She bit her lip, pondering her own words. "Or is time to move on..give us both a fresh start.." She paused long enough to take a breath, but when she tried to continue.

"You don't mean that." His eyes sparkled with unshed tears, his jaw trembling once more. "You can't mean that Lita..we can work past this..we've got to."

"How are you so sure? Maybe this is a sign..that it's time to move on." She sat back, stretching her legs in front of her. "I-"

Brown eyes flashed hurt, betrayal and anger. "I love you..doesn't that mean anything?"

He was met with silence, a blank stare meeting his torn gaze. "If you really love me.." She sighed, trying in vain to erect walls around her heart as she pushed off from the floor. "Then you'll let me walk away and figure things out for myself."

He stood, leaning back against the wall..willing his feet to move though he remained planted. "I can't let you do that..I love you too much."

Her lower lip trembled, tears threatening to spill at the heart wrenching sight before her..but she remained un-moved in her choice. "I need to figure this out on my own." She sucked in a breath, clenching and un-clenching her hands. "Without you..without him..if he can understand-"

"Don't even try to compare him to me." He took a step forward, his anger fueling his movements. "How can you even think about comparing him to me?"

'But you are like him..in so many ways' She shook her head at the thoughts, trying in vain to believe otherwise. Her mouth opened to apologize, but no words escaped her.

"Do you love him?" His eyes flashed in anger as he stepped towards her once more. "That's all I want to know..then I'll let you walk away."

She blinked at his question, the answer weighing heavy in her mind. There was no love to speak of between them. And part of her doubted that there ever would be. People like them..just weren't the type of people to stay together. Too different. A small frown marred her features..both at the thought of the two of them trying to make something of it and at the question Matt had posed. But, just as she was finding the right words to say; approaching figures caught her attention. She stiffened on sight, instinct telling her to move.

'They can't see me here. For my sake, for the baby's sake..even for his sake.'

Her feet moved backwards on their own accord, her line of vision shifting between them and Matt.

"Don't walk away from me Lita." His arm snaked out, a forceful hand clamping down on her wrist. "Answer the question."

She froze, not on her own freewill but due to the anchor attached to the arm. Her head shook in the negative, hoping in vain that he would be satisfied with that answer.

"Then why are you pushing me away?" His voice was low, laced with pain,..and hurt. "If you don't love him, then why do you push me away?"

"Not here Matt" Her tired voice responded, pleading with him. "Please, just let me go."

His eyes snapped upwards to meet hers. Steeling before her as his voice ground out. "Why are you pushing me away?"

She inwardly flinched, but persisted in leaving the area as they were only getting closer. "Let me go"

"Answer me damnit!" He yanked her towards him. "What is so much better about him, that you're pushing me away? What's so great about him that you're willing to throw away everything that we have together." His nostrils flared as he came face to face with her, blisfully un-aware of the force behind him.

Her jaw trembled, her knees shaky as she tried to wrench free. "Just let me go Matt..I can't do this right now. Not here." Her eyes pleaded with him before darting over his shoulder. "Please..just let me go. I already told you why."

"If you walk away now..then I guess it's over." He leaned forward, speaking low. "Anything we could have had..it's done. Any chance for a future..done. I'm sorry to sound so harsh but..that's how it has to be." His hardened brown eyes met her tear filled hazel. "You walk away from me now..don't bother coming back. I was more than willing to accept that fact that this baby isn't mine..but with the baby being his?" He snorted, his head coming down to brush against her hair. "I don't know if I could live with that. I'll always love you..and hope that a part of you always loves me, but if it's not meant to be then..just say the words."

She flinched again, wondering how he could've gone from wanting another chance to this, to being so accepting. Part of her hoping that he really was beginning to accept it..not just saying it so she would change her mind.. Her head lowered in defeat, eyes shining bright with her unshed tears, nails digging into her palms. "Fine Matthew.." Hazel orbs lowered, her shoulders slumping in defeat. "..just let me go.." Her eyes flashed momentairly in regret, before they steeled over. "I'm sorry..take that however you want to..but it needed to be said."

Abruptly he released her, the red head stumbling just slightly. His eyes refused to meet hers as he brushed past her.

'So this is it' Her jaw trembled as she watched his retreating form. 'This is what I asked for..and he respected my wishes..what have I done?' She shook her head, reminding herself that she had asked for the outcome. He gave her the chance to change her mind..but she had already made it up; before he had talked with her. She made the choice, changed her life in one fell swoop. Now there was nothing left to do but..pray. The slightest flicker of her eyes to the locker room door before she sought out Matt again.; only to be met with the site of more wrestlers. She ignored the insults coming her way, she ignored the concern in the voices of her friends. All she could see behind closed eyes was Matt, walking away from her. All she could hear..was her world crashing down as she knew it. Her head bowed, curtaining her face as the tears started to fall. The red head walking blindly until she came into contact with a soft, warm wall.

"Come on Li.." Chris Jericho put his arm across her shoulders, drawing the shaking form closer to him. "Let's get you to your locker room."

She felt another hand, and once she had caught the wiff of perfume..she knew it was Stacy. Neither bothered to voice the questions weighing on the backs of their minds. And Lita wouldn't have wanted it any other way. All she needed now, was to walk away with as much dignity as she could muster. Once the trio had reached the locker room, and after Stacy had promised Chris she would keep an eye on the melancholy red head; Lita could only ask herself one thing:

'What in the world do I do now? Where do I start?'

Once Stacy had been shooed away, on the premise that Lita needed more bottled water; she did some thinking. She knew she would have to rely on the baby's father later..she was, after all, scheduled to be on the Highlight Reel with Kane. Tonight was supposed to be the night that she would clear the mystery of the baby's father. But, after all that she had been through..and with the RAW portion not starting for at least another hour..revealing the baby's genetic heritige was the last thing on her mind. She only hoped, that if the baby's father truly cared liked he claimed to care; that he would be watching out for them. Although she knew full well, that it was too risky for both of them for him to publically be her savior..she wouldn't mind a savior from the shadows. Her thoughts drifted between both of her emotionally charged conversations from before. But the one she had first, stood out in her mind the most.

'Can I trust you? To save me again?' She frowned, splashing lukewarm water on her face. 'For my sake and for this baby's sake..I hope you meant what you said earlier.'

Emotionally and mentally drained, the red head sunk down on the bench in the locker room; wishing she could leave the arena now and knowing full well that she couldn't. All she could do now, was sit it out and wait.  
...

End Part Two.


	3. Don't Need Anyone

Title: In The End  
Disclaimer: Short and sweet..I own nada. Title inspired by the song of the same name by Linkin Park.  
Rating: R- for language and references to tricky situations.  
Spoilers: RAW storyline involving Kane/Lita/Matt, with a twist.  
Pairings: Not important..trust me.  
Summary: When Lita confronts the father of her baby it only leads to a bigger nightmare.  
Feedback: is appreciated  
Notes: Well..hmm. Now that I think about it, I'm blending a few nights of RAW into one. Here go, the  
Highlight Reel from 7-12-04 is being used now..instead of later. Imagine that this series starts with the 6-21-04 episode of RAW and we'll be peachy.  
...

Part Three: **Don't Need Anyone**

With the Heat tapings half underway, Stacy Keibler could only look on helplessly as her red headed friend paced the length of the shared locker room. To say the air was tense would be the understatement of the year. The long legged blonde sighed, watching the facial contortions of the red head and the way her hands emphazised words only she could hear. If Stacy had to guess, she would gather that Lita was re-hearsing for something. But what?

A sharp knock at the locker room door broke the blonde from her thoughts, but did nothing to cease the pacing at the other end.

Tentatively, the less pre-occupied of the two approached the door, opening it just a tiny bit. "Can I help you?"

"It's just me Stace" Chris Jericho stepped back so the blonde diva could see. "Can I come in?"

Stacy nodded just barely, allowing the man to enter on his own free will. "What's up?"

Chris shrugged, shutting the door behind him with a soft click. "How is she holding up?"

The corners of Stacy's mouth turned down; a soft sigh escaping before she addressed the obvious, "How do you think Chris? Look at her"

The blonde man frowned in kind, troubled eyes following the red heads movements. "Li.." He cleared his throat, waiting for the red head to at the very least acknowledge his prescence. "Lita"

Distant hazel orbs snapped towards his direction, the pacing ceasing for a moment. Her head tilted just slightly, silently acknowledging his being.

"Just thought you should know." Chris sat down on the bench, raking his hands through his hair. "I delivered your message..and the Reel is scheduled for the second half. First up."

Her head bobbed, hands stuffed into her pockets as she turned towards her locker. "..Thanks Chris." She shook her head, straddling the bench, cupping her face in her hands. "Did he give you a yes or no?"

The native born Canadian raised a brow. "I may have been gutsy enough to deliver the message. But there is no way..and I mean no way..that I am sticking around for an answer." He snorted, shaking his head at the diva. "I love ya babe, but not that much."

The corners of Lita's mouth turned up just barely as she turned to face her friends. "So..first on the second half of the night.." She sighed audibly, raking a hand through her hair. "Let's just hope that the sleaze doesn't get it in his mind to put me on the card at the last minute."

"Well if he does that" Chris shrugged just slightly, standing up to join the red head. "Edge and Me will just beat the crap out of him...which reminds me" Blue eyes twinkled with mirth as he turned his attention to the blonde diva. "I was told to ask..if you'd rather call it a night in or go out." He smirked impishly when the blonde flushed just slightly. "He said the choice is yours."

For her part, Stacy took a sudden interest in her nails. "I'll let him know.." She shrugged it off, trying in vain to cease the red tinge of her cheeks. "But..given who the two of you are facing tonight? I'll have to go with the former."

The blonde man scoffed, "Please..those two assclowns will be a walk in the park." He rolled his eyes, leaning back against the lockers. "Randy and Batista are just more of the same..talk the talk but can't walk the walk."

Beside him, the red head barely stiffened. "You are having the highlight reel before your match..right?" One brow raised, her eyes sending an un-clear signal.

"With the commercial break in between, don't worry babe." He squeezed her shoulder re-assuringly. "Those two won't be anywhere near you."

She nodded absently, relaxing a touch. "I'm..gonna visit Shane for a bit." She quirked a tiny smile, gathering her bottled water before she slipped out the door.

Two pairs of worried eyes followed her form before she disappeared from sight. "I'm worried about her Chris" The diva sighed, raking a hand through her long locks. "Normally, I'd say she has everything under control but.."

"Something's not right" Chris frowned, his eyes still trained on the door. "And knowing her..she won't say a thing to us." He inwardly sighed, sitting down once more, his forearms resting on his thighs. "What I wouldn't give to have that nut job Hardy around."

Stacy's brows furrowed slightly, "You mean Jeff..right?"

"Hn" Chris grunted slightly in acknowledgement, becoming lost in his thoughts. "He had a knack for getting through to her when no one else could and vice versa. Those two..just had this understanding of each other."

The diva nodded in comprehension. "I remember..they were near inseperable." A nostalgic smile graced the face of the blonde, as she turned her eyes to her companion. "Do you think, if we could get Jeff here tonight.."

"I dunno Stace" Chris frowned a touch. "But it's worth a shot..if he's not busy. Last I knew, he signed with TNA."

"Well, it's worth a shot to me, I'll pay for his flight down here. It doesn't really matter." The blonde diva frowned. "Lita needs us, whether she says so or not." Determined, the long legged woman stood, digging through the red head's gym bag.

Chris sighed slightly, standing to leave. "Good luck Stacy." With one hand on the doorknob, he touched his free hand to his forehead. "I'll see ya later."

The blonde diva quirked a smile, finally reaching the object of her search. "See ya Chris"

With a small smile, Stacy brandished both Lita's cell phone and her address book.

Lita shifted her weight from foot to foot, filtering out the noise ahead of her; the roar of the crowd as RAW was coming back from commercial break, JR and the King presumably hyping up the remaining night. In the ring, she knew that the rest of the set for the Highlight Reel was being set up and that only meant one thing. Confronting Kane. She sighed inwardly, Lord she didn't want to face this man..but she had to. Edge and Stacy had tried to talk her out of it, coming all the way to the curtains with her just in case. Her gaze flicked back to them now, still huddled incospiciously at the stairs. The troubled diva bit her lip, rehearsing her speech in her mind.

'The third of the night.' She frowned, this night had turned out to be one that she would never forget. 'Let's just hope this one turns out okay.'

An off-handed wave was tossed in the direction of her well meaning friends just as the strains of Love, Fury, Passion, Energy hit the arena speakers. And, with her mask slipped on, she shook of her last minute jitters; bursting through the curtains like the crowd expected.

Once she had slipped into the ring, she wasted not a minute; immediately requesting a microphone from the blonde before her.

"I'm out here to address a few issues. But" She sucked in a breath, raising a brow at the titantron. "Before I go any further..Kane get your big, ugly ass out here now." She stepped forward, leaning on the ring ropes; praying that her act would work.

"What do you think she's doing King?" J.R. exchanged a worried glance with his broadcast partner. "As far as I knew, Lita was the only guest tonight."

"I don't know J.R. but from the sounds of it" King flinches as the pyros go off at the top of the ramp. "We're about to find out"

The red head stepped back from the ropes, waiting until Kane was in the ring before she began. "Now you listen to me and you listen well. I am sick and tired of playing victim in your sick scheme." Hazel orbs narrowed at the man before her, her free hand clenching into a fist at her side. "I'm not going to ask you to leave me alone..I'm demanding you leave me alone." She stepped forward, handing the microphone off to Chris. Her chin lifted defiantly as she spoke in a tone low enough for Kane's ears alone.

"You and I both know full well that this baby..isn't yours." She smirked, tossing her hair in confidence. "Which means, you can either leave me the hell alone, or I'll find a way to make you."

The big red machine smirked, shaking his head at the bold diva before him. His lips curled into a twisted smile as he lowered his face to her ear. "This is far from over Lita. He won't protect you."

She barely flinched, deadpanning back. "Shows how much you know. Not like I need his protecting anyway."

"Mark my words Lita..you're going to need all the protecting you can get." He stepped back, licking his lips before he slid out of the ring; walking backwards up the ramp.

Once he had disappeared behind the curtain, Chris stepped forward; an arm snaking protectively around her shoulders.

"You get back to the locker room quick as you can..Batista, Hunter and Randy could be anywhere."

The red head nodded, shrugging out of his grasp before she too slipped out of the ring. As she stepped through the curtains, she was brought into a spur of the moment group hug with Edge and Stacy.

"Guys" The red head ducked out from beneath the strong arms of the blonde Canadian. "I'm fine okay? I just need to go back to the locker room, take a breather..or get out of here." She forced a smile, waving to them before she made off for the locker room. From the corner of her eye, she saw him; watching her, protecting her? She wasn't sure at that point. All she knew was that she was..at least for this moment; safe.

Chris and Edge exchanged a worried look, the taller of the two re-adjusting the ice pack on his head. From their place outside the locker room door, they could just hear the crash; metal against metal. Stacy had already taken off for the night, heading to the airport to retrieve a very important piece of cargo.

"We have to get in there" Chris frowned, pressing his ear to the door. "Before she really hurts herself or that baby."

"Yeah well, in case you haven't noticed?" Edge gestured to the door. "It's very locked."

"Then why don't you two just knock" A soft, pained voice broke in..a teary eyed red head before them. "Or better yet, why don't you just get me out of here?" Her arms wrapped around her shaky form before she stepped back; silently allowing the two entry.

"Well we had to see the trainers first...get clearance to leave without seeking" Chris rolled his eyes, making quoation marks with his fingers. "Proper medical care"

Lita raised a brow just slightly, her eyes tracing over the bandage on the taller man's head. "Yeah well, you two did have your hands full tonight." She shook her head, tossing items haphazardly inside her gym bag. "But, it appears that my rental car has disappeared with my roomie for tonight."

Chris waved it off, straightening a few chairs. "We just need to get our stuff..then we're heading out." He shouldered the red heads gym bag once it was zipped. "Let's go babe"

The ghost of a smile graced her face as she stepped between the two; mindful of their sore bodies as her arms snaked around them. "Thanks guys"

Lita let out a tired sigh, biding her farewells to both Chris and Edge in the hallway of the hotel. She promised them both she'd call if she needed anything before she ducked into her hotel room.

'Well, no sign of Stacy' The red head tossed her gym bag on her bed, kicking off her shoes. 'Wonder where she is?'

The offending noise of her cell phone broke her train of thought, her brows knitting in confusion at the display panel.

"Why are you calling?" She winced at the hint of pain in his voice. "No..no it's alright. I just-" She sighed, raking a hand through her hair. "What's up?"

She shook her head at herself, laying back on the bed. "I'm not worried about Kane. All talk-" She frowned, rolling her eyes at the ceiling in response to his retort. "Look, can we talk later? I need to shower."

She nodded at the cell phone, gathering her shower supplies and a change of clothes. "I'll talk to you later then." The cell phone was shut with a flick of her wrist, tossed once more into her gym bag as she made her way to the bathroom. Just as she had gotten the water to the perfect temperature, a knock at the door broke into her sanctuary.

'Whomever it is..they best have a good excuse' She frowned, stalking out of the bathroom.

"Whatever it is, it'll hafta wait" She leaned against the wall, not bothering to peer through the peephole.

"For Stacy to pay for a plane ticket for me? I don't think this matter can wait Li"

Hazel eyes lit up at the Southern drawl on the other side of the door. "When did you get here?" She flung the door open, taking in the very welcome site of one Jeff Hardy. "Your hair..it's"

"Plain" Jeff stepped inside, wrapping his arms around the red head as he kicked the door shut with his foot. "I just got here..thanks to Stacy. She called me from your cellphone."

Lita nodded against his chest, holding on to him for all she was worth. "I'll have to thank her later then..but for now" She pulled back, wrenching an arm free to ruffle his hair. "I really need to take a shower."

He rolled his eyes, relenting his grasp. "I'll order us some food..somethin' tells me, we're in for a long night."

She rolled her eyes right back, ducking into the bathroom. "You have no idea Jeff..no idea."

End Part Three.

Note: I had to relieve the mood just a touch for this part. Jeff will play a fairly large part from this point on, although he will still remain on TNA.


	4. In Over My Head

Title: In The End  
Disclaimer: I own not a thing..  
Rating: R- for harsh language and suggestive dialogue  
Spoilers: RAW storyline involving Matt/Lita/Kane, but my way  
Pairings: Pshh  
Summary: When Lita confronts the father of her unborn child; a new nightmare begins.  
Notes: See the previous chapters and..I'm debating whether to finish this in two more parts or make it a series..you tell me.

**Part Four: In Over My Head**

A semi-relieved Lita exited the steamy bathroom, a distant gaze still haunting her face; but for the most part she seemed to feel better. At least, that's what her best friend could hope. Something big was going on..something that had Stacy, Edge, Chris..perhaps others..but had them all waiting in the wings with baited breath. All he did know at that point, was that she wasn't telling any of them a damn thing. Which of course, was why he was there...and he knew that full well. A quick chat with Shane Helms had gotten him no where in this mystery.He could only hope that by the end of this night; that at least he would get somewhere closer to the bottom of this. He knew well enough not to push her and he also knew that they weren't pushing her. However, he could only wonder just how complicated this situation could possibly be. Chris and Stacy had thankfully filled him on a bit of things..things that he wouldn't have picked up just by watching RAW. He knew the red head was pregnant, part of him thinking it was Matt's but knowing somewhere in him..it wasn't. Thanks to the blonde bombshells..blonde ambition as Lita had so aptly named them.. he also knew that the red head hadn't given any hints as to who the father could be.

'But why? Is she ashamed?'

He shook his head at that thought..that girl was anything but ashamed about herself. Normally, she exuded self confidence; this glow just emintating off of her and touching everyone she knew. But, when green eyes had met hazel, the lack luster gleam..the life seemingly sucked out of her. This was not the Lita he knew. The woman before him was hiding something..something that plauged her..haunted her. Something that troubled the very depths of her soul and yet, instead of seeking some sort of solace..she kept it inside.

'Then why isn't she saying anything? What could be so bad about it all that she wouldn't tell us?'

Green eyes laced with concern, followed the red head's dazed movements from the bathroom to the bed. A frown marring his features as she flopped down; lost in her thoughts.

"I feel a world better" The red head grinned half heartedly to her new roomie. "I'm glad your here Jeff."

He nodded, watching her eyes and her facial expressions carefully. "Hm."

"Whadya mean, hm?" Lita tossed the towel off from around her shoulders; draping it carefully on the pillows.

"Why am I here?"

The diva bit her lip, feigning confusion. "Because.."

Jeff sat back, watching as the red head's face displayed her emotions for the world. Her heart and mind actors in a twisted tale.

"Lita...earth to Lita" A flustered Jeff waved his hands in front of his friend's face. "Are you in there?"

"Huh?" The red head snapped to attention, blinking away the confusion so clearly written across her face. "What were you saying?"

Jeff rolled his eyes, a patient sigh escaping him before he re-settled himself in front of her. "More like, you were about to say..you know?"

A slip of clarity washed over her troubled brow, only to be replaced by one of hesitance. Hazel eyes darted around the hotel room, landing anywhere but his probing green orbs. "I'm not really sure where to begin" She shrugged slightly, twisting damp strands of hair between her fingertips. "I mean..how much do you know?"

Jeff sat back on the bed opposite her, studying her shaken and defeated form carefully. "I know what I can Li, and that's not saying much."

The red head nodded, sitting up to lean back against the headboard. "Well..I don't really know where to start.." She let out a breath, fisting the hem of her tank top in her hand. "I just-"

"Li.." He mirrored her movements, laying on his side to watch her. "Just start from the beginning and remember who you're with. It's Jeff..no pretending."

A few pointed moments of silence later and Lita finally began. Spinning the tale from memory.

"It started out completely innocent..he was just there for me when I needed someone to be there." She shrugged, twisting the ends of her hair around a finger. "And then..it just grew I guess. We would run into each other in the halls, backstage, at the clubs..wherever and..that went on for about two weeks or so." She shook her head, red locks running freely over her face. "And then..well I'm sure you saw when Matt jumped from SmackDown to RAW.." Her voice trailed off once more as the red head locked eyes with her reflection, images in her mind playing before her soul. "I won't go into any details..I really don't think they matter..but..after that night. It was just like a flood gate opened."

"So you slept with him?" His southern drawl gently coaxed, green eyes encouraging.

She nodded, drawing her legs forward. "And after that night..we agreed never to do it again. I hate myself sometimes for it. One night stands have never been my thing and I never thought I'd do something like it..but there's just something about him" Hands flailed before her, desperately trying convey the turmoil within. "And I know it must sound like a weak excuse, but it's the truth."

Jeff nodded, resisting the urge to join the red head, soothe her fears. "Go on.."

"After that..we still had small encounters if you will; backstage, in the locker rooms..wherever. But we didn't sleep together. I was too busy trying to shake off Christian, console Trish" The red head frowned from behind her silken curtain, at the very thought of the two. "Anyway, before too long we just forgot about the whole thing. Or at least I think that's what we tried to do. I mean, I can't speak for him..but I couldn't forget it. I couldn't forget him." She let out a breath, clenching and unclenching her hands. "So, instead of dwelling on it..I went after the title again. Focused on my career."

"Okay so-"

"If Chris or Shane..hell even if Matt hasn't told you; I'm sure you know about the little run-ins I've had with Kane" One hand reached forward, brushing her face back from her hair. Bloodshot eyes brimming with unshed tears. "And..that's when it happened again." Inwardly she shuddered, steeling her nerves before she revealed the events from the last night. "Kane had me cornered..hostage really. I was his sacrifice and only his sacrifice at first. Then I finally learned the truth of it all." She shook her head, curling into herself; her forehead resting atop her knees.

Jeff looked on helplessly, knowing that if he were to interfere in any way, she'd just close up again. So instead, he just waited for her to continue.

Her voice was muffled, but still strong..if not shaky. "Kane wanted and Kane still wants an heir. A new demon to carry on his carnage. And apparently, I fit the job description." Her shoulders heaved as she let out another breath, the red head taking the time to collect herself before she went on. "But..fortunately for me..or now unfortunately, I really don't know; he was there. It was almost like he had never left my side. He offered to protect me, keep me safe. No questions asked. I agreed, cuz well..I really had no other logical options. It was either leave myself open like the lamb to the slaughter or leave myself and Matt open like the lamb to the slaughter."

"You can stop you know." Jeff scooted closer to the edge of the bed; the tips of his toes resting on the floor. "I won't push you"

She half shrugged, her head barely shaking no. "He held up his end of the bargain..kept me safe in the parking lot, kept me safe in the locker rooms..everywhere imaginable. And he always managed to stay out of Matt's eagle eyes." Her head lifted, a damp cheek resting on her knees. "And of course, he protected me on the one night I needed it the most. The night I was supposed to deliver my end of the deal to Kane."

He lifted a brow, carefully wording his next phrase but failing anyway. "So did you sleep with him, in hopes you'd get pregnant?"

"It was nothing like that Jeff. He wouldn't do something like that and neither would I." The red head let out a tired sigh, keeping her gaze trained on the window. "He got me out of there, got as much distance between myself and Kane as possible. We just kept driving out of that city, into some town. I can't even remember now. We felt it was only right that we should celebrate..so we did." Another tired sigh escaped her, the red head recalling both the joy she felt at that moment..then the utter regret and dispair the next morning. "Things just went from there..and.."

"That's where you are now" He nodded knowingly, scooting fully off the bed to sit next to her. "So, what happens next baby girl?"

"What do you mean what's next? Isn't it obvious?" Hazel eyes filled with grief, guilt, pain and anger snapped to her friend. "I can't give up this baby..but at the same time; I don't know if I can do this on my own."

"What about Matt?"

"Matt and I.." The red head flopped back, her eyes focusing now on the ceiling. "Matt and I are over. My choice, not his..so don't even think of giving him any grief right now."

The younger Hardy held up his hands in defeat, leaning back with the diva. "So..what about the father?"

"He wants a chance..and part of me feels he should have that chance. In fact, that part of me knows he should have that chance. But" She shook her head, burying her face in her hands. "I don't know Jeff. I'm scared."

"What does your heart say Li-Li?" Strong hands, gently brushed her hair from her face; coaxing her hands away. "Cuz, you and I both know..your heart know's what's best. Even if up here" He tapped the side of her head with his index finger. "You disagree. Heart over mind Li."

"I know Jeff, but easier said than done. At this point, I'm not sure if he's being sincere or if I'm just going to be strung along for a ride to hell and back." The diva sighed, raking her hands through her hair. "I mean, I don't even know how I'm going to break it to people that he is the father. Let alone the fact that.." She buried her face in her hands, a muffled "Ugh" escaping her.

A soft, near inaudible sigh escaped the man beside her. "You just have to trust your instincts. Somewhere inside of you..beneath all of this mess and this iron façade..you know what you want and you know the truth."

She nodded just barely, turning her form to lean against him fully. "Yeah but..I-"

"Li honey, just take it one step at a time. Stace, Adam..Chris they're all worried about you and I know damned well that they'll help you." He hooked a finger underneath her chin, tilting her head upwards. "Just take it one step at a time..and start by talking to them."

Hazel eyes rapidly blinked back tears as the red head gave him a nod. "I'm still trying to figure out how to tell them..well I shouldn't say that." The corners of her mouth turned down just slightly, her brows knitting together. "I worry about what they'll say..when I tell them who."

Jeff raised a brow green eyes twinkling with unvoiced curiosity. "By the by...who is the father? I must admit that's eatin' away at me."

The red head opened her mouth to respond, but when the words escaped her..she merely offered a weak smile. For his part, Jeff was about to go on, when a knock at the door interrupted him. He slipped off the bed, but not before squeezing the red heads shoulder.

"That should be our room service."

Jeff froze in mid step, the hotel room door half open to the person before him..instinctivly shielding the red head from view.

"Can I help you?"

The man at the door raised a brow incredulously, but recovered enough to state rather matter of factly "..I'm here to see Lita"

Jeff snorted, crossing his arms in front of him. "Like hell you are..what do you want with her?"

"That's my business and Lita's concern." He scoffed, eyeing the man before him. "That's all you really need to know."

"When it concerns my best friend?" Jeff refused to back down, stepping forward a touch. "It is my business. So I'll ask again, what do you want with her?"

A brow rose, one hand clenching and unclenching at his side..but he still maintained his composure. "If she's your best friend, why hasn't she told you?"

"She was just getting to that before we were so rudely interrupted."

"I'm sure" The man shook his head, eyes darting over the shorter man's head; seeking out the red head. "Look, I just need to talk to Lita for a minute. Then I'll be on my way."

"Yeah, okay sure" Jeff rolled his eyes, attempting to close the door before a hand halted his actions.

"Jeff.." The red head spoke up quietly, refusing to meet the intense gazes from either man. "I am in no mood to explain to my co-workers occupying this particular floor. Both the fact that you are here." She sent a pointed glance to her best friend. "Or why he is here" Her head nodded in acknowledgement to the other presence. "So, if you would both cut the childish bullshit, I'd appreciate it." She stepped back, her arms crossed authoritatevly..silently challenging either one of them to argue.

For his part, Jeff shot a look to the red head, demanding an explaination, but complied with her wishes. He sent one last warning glare to their guest before he resumed his position on the diva's bed.

Lita in turn, sent her attention to their visitor. A brow raising, despite her current state of turmoil. "Why are you here?"

He offered a nonchalant shrug in response, shutting the door behind him with a soft click. "You said we could talk later.."

The diva shook her head in disbelief, slumping down in the chair. "Next time I'll be more specific then. How did you-"

"I make it my business to know your where abouts." He confirmed her suspicions, settling in the chair across from her.  
"Reason being, this thing with Kane? Despite what you may tell yourself, it's far from over."

"I'm aware of that..thanks" The red head pressed her lips into a thin line, flicking her gaze between the two men. "Well..you two know each other, right? So no introductions are-"

"Hold on right there" This time, Jeff interrupted the diva. "We may have met..I can't recall. But, formalities ain't my strong point." He ignored the glare from the other man, setting his green eyes on the red head. "Why is he here?"

Lita winced, chewing lightly on her lower lip. "I think the answer should be obvious Jeff."

"You have got to be kidding." He blinked at his friend, glancing between the two before his probing gaze settled once more on the red head. "HE'S THE FATHER?"

The red head inwardly sighed, praying that the man at the table with her wouldn't loose his temper. "Tone it down just a tad..and yes."

Hazel eyes watched as her best friend went through her normal calming routines. "Alright." The youngest of the three let out a breath. "Lita, may I have a word with you?"

"Jeff..I really think that whatever you need to say, can be said here" Lita flinched at her friend, his stance..his facial features reminding her of Matt. "Please"

"Do you trust him?" Pleading green eyes locked with hers, "Lita, honestly..look me in the face and tell me you trust him."

The diva in turn, curled up in the chair, hugging her knees to her chest. "Given my current situations..I really can't afford not to. I mean I-"

"That's not what I asked Li" A soft Southern voice broke into her outward thoughts. "I don't want you to say what you think we should hear. I want to know what you feel. Start living, heart over mind. Right here. Right now."

'Do I trust him'

Hazel eyes emitting a storm of emotions flicked between the two others in the room. The two of them, representing a different part of her. One her past, the other possibly her future. The two of them, whom she knew would never be on the same page..drawn together by her. Because of their connection with her..one connection that ran so deep and the other just beginning. One who knew her so well..he could read her like an open book. The other, who didn't know her at all.

'Well...that's not entirely true. They both know you..just in different ways.'

"Do I trust him.." Her voice murmered the question aloud, mostly to herself but loud enough to alert the other two that she was still with them. She absently slipped out of the chair, ignoring the probing sets of eyes following her every move. She paused by the window, leaning against the frame to collect her thoughts.

'If I didn't trust him, he wouldn't be in here right now. If I didn't trust him, I wouldn't have felt safe going into the Highlight Reel with Kane. And, if I didn't trust him..I wouldn't have said a damn thing to begin with.'

She turned from the window, still resting against it. Her eyes first meeting the questioning green before moving to the other. Their gazes locked as she opened her mouth, yet still hesitant..as if waiting for a signal. Her hazel orbs casting her own questions to the man. Knowing that her answer, would determine the direction of the rest of her life.

"Yes, I trust him."

End Part Four


	5. Losing Myself In You

Title: In The End  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. Title inspired by the song of the same name by Linkin Park.  
Rating: R- harsh language & suggestive dialogue.  
Spoilers: Kane-Lita-Matt storyline on RAW, but with my fabrications.  
Pairings: Eh  
Summary: When Lita confronts the father of her un-born baby it only leads to a new nightmare.  
Notes: Lots of inner thoughts in this part, altercations of certain events (like I haven't done it already)..and yes the answer to the question..Whos the daddy? (sort of)

Part 5: Losing Myself In You

The diva sucked in a breath, turning her gaze once more to the window. A silence bordering on tense had filled the hotel room since her last words were spoken. The red head herself, was perhaps surprised at her answer. But then, it was from the heart. How could her heart be wrong?

'Obviously I know that answer. My heart has been wrong on one too many occasions.'

She frowned at the thought; leading with her heart had only lead to heartache. But, something inside her was screaming this was different. Convincing her, that despite her past heartache; he could help. And perhaps this was the answer one of them was expecting and one of them had been hoping for.

'This is really the moment of truth for us. Not concerning here and now, but concerning everything.'

Some part of her still felt that her answer would send her to her doom, be her downfall. That he would, as the cynic inside of her insisted, never hold true to his word. Her heart knew better of course; he had _yet_ to let her down. But at that moment it felt right. She did trust him..she had no other choice. She winced, recalling her conversation with Matt over the choice or lack there of. Looking back, she realized that Matt was right. She could have just let Kane have his way, she could have just backed down. Or she could've and did fight back.

Lita frowned at her dim reflection, wiping futiley at a smudge on the window pane. There was still a definite part of her that was waiting for him to drop the charade and show his true colors. That was, after all, how he was defined. All an act, reel you in close. As the old saying goes, keep your friends close but your enemies closer. She worried her lip, sucking out of habit on the bottom half; while her mind and heart waged yet another war.

'Is this all some twisted mind game? Some sort of trap?'

Even though, in her heart she had accepted him; given in to the stirrings within..her mind believed otherwise. Due to her past dealings with him and more specifically with his associates; the lingering doubt still plauged her. The diva longed to believe that he was sincere, that this wasn't another stiffling blow to her already battered heart. She shifted her weight from foot to foot, still keeping her gaze trained on the window..avoiding the inevitable probing gaze from either man. And on and on, her heart waged war with her mind. The words had left her so easily, her guard dropping..perhaps out of habit due to her present company. She shook her head, raking her hands through her damp locks as she finally turned; arms wrapped around herself in a protective and comforting manner. If this was nothing but a trap..she was dead meat.

'But he was different..' Hazel orbs locked momentairly with his as she leaned back on the window sill; confirming what her heart felt. Attempting in vain to eradicate the doubt in the corner of her mind. 'He is different'

The red head walked back towards them, her mouth barely displaying the joy at her recent ephiany; but did not join them just yet; tortured eyes darting between the two. And that's how it was..they all just sat there; enveloped in a cloak of unspoken questions. Until.. either fotrunately or un-forutantely..Jeff broke the silence.

"Just one thing I don't get" Jeff raked a hand through his hair, sitting cross legged on the bed. "Why?" He cupped his face in his hands; leavening that never ending, open ended question out on the playing field.

Lita opened her mouth, a tired sigh escaping before the words left "Jeff I--"

"Li, no..you already explained why, an' I don't mean that." Probing green orbs turned to the other figure. "Why did you help her?"

The red head blinked at her friend, before she turned towards the man under question. She had often wondered that herself, and yet she had not inquired about it. Gentle, yet inquiring hazel eyes settled on him as she took a seat on the other bed.

"Well I--" The man frowned a touch, his brows furrowing together as he searched his mind. "I--"

A voice that usually held confidence, trailed off as the overwhelming sense of vulnerability took over. Caught between a rock and a hard place; he didn't know what to do nor did he know what to say.

'Why did I help her? What force drove me to even speak with her?'

One hand reached up, shakily raking through his hair. His sporadic thinking had lead him..not only once, not twice but now three times into a situation where he had been rendered speecheless. More over, into a situation that left him open to attack..not by present company; no it was more of a danger than that. He put himself in jeapordy with the company he chose to keep. The company that held him in some sort of lime light for picking on people like her. It was, after all, what they were known for; degrading people like her, ripping them apart and silencing them. And usually by whatever lowhanded, cheap tactics it would take. Truth be told, he had been comfortable with those methods.

'Until she came along'

Inwardly he sighed, recalling the moment he laid eyes on her. He had seen her before and he had to admit that she was hard to miss. Even outside of the ring, she was a vibrant life force that just drew people closer like a moth to a flame. Between her gracing the pages of the diva's magazine, commenting on Sunday Night Heat..and everything else she set out to do..she drew people close. But then, the two weren't talking. She was too focused on getting back to the ring, while he had to focus on building his presence in and out of the ring. A smirk tugged at the corners of his mouth as he recalled the stern words about her.

"Stay as far from her as you possibly can. We'll deal with her in time. But for someone like you?" Hunter (a/n sorry if you were expecting Hunter) intoned forcefully "She is nothing but trouble and she is the last person you want to deal with. Trust me."

He shook his head abruptly at the memory, words still ringing through his ears. For, despite the order laid down..he had avoided her physically and he kept his focus off of her. But she still lingered, back in the corner of his mind. Subconsciouly, perhaps, he had started seeking her out. Or perhaps it was fate's role in things. Whatever the case, they had their fair share of chance meetings and run in's. Both backstage at events and out of the arena's..at clubs, or at the hotel. Still, they had remained that way for quite some time. At least until he was out on injury. But, once had bounced back and right back to the position he belonged in..things had changed between them. Not on their own free will, oh no..it was far too easy for that. Things had changed due to their mere associations. She had her circle of friends and he had his. That was the end of it.

'Or so I thought'

They still said nothing to each other, but the run in's they had became more intense. Heated and angry, the mere contempt and hatred that she and his fearless leader shared, tainting whatever fragile grounds they could have had for some sort of friendship. And it went on that way, untl that one fateful night.

xxxxx **Flashback** xxxxx

"Tell me again.." A flash of annoyance filled his face, as he addressed his leader. "What's the point?"

Out in the ring, Lita had just entered..

"Because.." Hunter smirked in that oh so annoying, but oh so confident way of his..damn that ego. "This is the perfect time to strike, to wound her. This is when the game begins and ends with her."

Absently he nodded, acknowledging the explaination but not fully accepting it. Whatever the case, he had no choice as Hunter was leading the way from behind the curtains.

Flanked on both sides, he watched her..his eyes uncaring but something sparked in him. The way she stood, the way she addressed Hunter. Her posture eminating no fear of any of them. He knew full well, he wasn't out there to talk, he was out there to re-enforce the commanding presence that is Hunter Hearst Helmsley. That was after all, one of the true purposes behind Evolution.

xxxx

Things had changed between them from that moment on. Of course, neither one chose to acknowledge it, but both were aware of it's exsitence. And yet, it plauged him. Perhaps it plauged her, but by her demeanor..it bothered her. Whatever the case, it didn't surface until a week later. Funny how life works..the very man that had pushed them apart so recently had been the reason behind them getting together in the first place. He had just been walking around, getting some inborn rush off of scaring the hell out of one of the no names...and then he found her. Curled up in the end of the hallway, but despite the situation..she was shedding no tears. He figured that either she was just too strong to cry, or too pissed off to cry. Either way, he had stopped dead in his tracks, watching her from the end of the hall; biding his time until she had to move or until she noticed his presence.

"What do _you_ want?" A tired, aggitated voice snapped in his direction.

He drawled casually, crossing his arms. "What makes you think I want anything?"

"Oh I don't know." She rolled her eyes in spite of it all, that defiance always sparking at some level. "Maybe the fact that you've been standing there a good five minutes? Don't you have any errands from Hunter?"

A brow raised as he took a step forward. "Given the..uncertainty of your job." The corners of his mouth tugged into a grim smirk, "..or lack there of..do you really think you're in any position to speak to _me_ like that?"

"Oh piss off.." She slammed her head back against the wall, clenching and unclenching her hands. "All I want, is a few minutes of peace to brood, bitch and moan. So why don't you just go away. I'm in no mood to deal with my own friends, so the last thing I want to deal with is the likes of you." Her eyes narrowed in warning, all of her pent up rage and frustration..pain and hurt..finally coming forward. "Go away or I'll make you go away."

"I'm going to go with..no." He took another step forward, still watching her. Even in this broken state, while others would be completely down trodden, she remained a spark..and perhaps that was why the next words spilled from his mouth. "...you can talk to me."

Her mouth opened to retort but she just shook her head. "Forget it...forget me, forget you saw me like this. Just go away and leave me alone."

Undeterred, he pressed on, another step taken..leading him perhaps to his downfall. "Give me a good reason why..and I'll go."

A moment of silence later and he found himself, sitting across the hallway from her. He probably would have remained that way, had he not been needed. When he moved to stand, a weak hand caught his wrist; hazel orbs bright with unshed tears pleading with him to stay. Maybe it was her moment of weakness that lead to his and maybe it wasn't. But, whatever the case, he found himself offering to talk to her later...and making an off handed promise to see if he could get her job back somehow.

xxxxx **End Flashback** xxxxx

And that was how it all began. That one night leading to a chain of events, a slight reprive..perhaps the proverbial calm before the storm..and to now. Fate had dealt them a hand that neither was prepared for. And yet, for whatever reasons they each held; they were going to face it. Together. Despite their past differences and despite the chaos and turmoil that would follow; they were standing strong. His eyes locked with hers, seeking some sort of re-assurance before he finally addressed the question given him.

"I did it because it was right.." He sat back in the chair, eyes that held no doubt locking with probing green orbs. "Because it felt right to me. Regardless of the consequences."

A brow shot up in disbelief, but stern hazel eyes silenced him. For now. "So you're tellin' me, that despite the..tension between Li and Hunter -- "

His determined voice interrupted. "I don't give a damn about Hunter. I knew full well he wouldn't approve and I don't need to seek out anyone's blessing."

Jeff inclined his head a touch, taking in the man's form. "So why live in his shadow?"

His eyes narrowed a margin, just masking the anger at that very question. "I really don't think that is a matter that needs to be discussed."

The younger man held up his hands in defeat. "Look, I'm askin' because..once word gets around about the two of you? You'll more than have your hands full..with just her friends alone."

"Guys, look.." The red head interrupted before the tension escalated. "I know that this discussion is really far from over, but can we please? Just drop it." She rolled to her side, half staring at the ceiling; half at her friend. "I have had a day and all I want to do at this point is just relax."

Jeff made a motion to comment but he was interrupted when the long awaited room service finally arrived. For her part, Lita took advantge for the window of peace to address an issue.

"Look, what Jeff said earlier..about you livin' in Hunter's shadow." She paused ,waiting until his troubled gaze cleared and locked with hers. "_Why_ do you?"

"Because, it allows me the liberty to do what I want, without having to answer to someone." He shrugged just slightly, frowning when her brows furrowed at first in confusion..then in anger. "And yes I realize that working with Hunter means I answer to him but--"

"Then you don't realize" She shook her head, sitting up to fully observe him. "You have so much potential..and yeah, a lot of it has recently been tapped. Albeit, I'd feel better if it weren't at the hands of two of my friends but.." She shrugged it off, a slim finger pausing his retort.

"The point is, you do have a lot of potential. And it's just being wasted. Every minute _you_ stick with Hunter, stick to the shadows..you just waste another minute of _your_ spotlight."

He opened his mouth to respond, but couldn't find the words. Instead, his head nodded impercitably..silently acknowledging the red head's words. More imporantly, acknowledging that he understood.

"Then what do you propose?"

"I don't have all the answers and even if I did?" She smiled half heartedly, "This is something _you_ need to figure out for yourself. But, I can tell you one thing...I'll be here."

The corners of his own mouth tugged upwards into a smile, reserved for her. "I can deal with that."

She opened her own mouth to respond, but alas was cut off when the return of Jeff, plus the all important late night goodies, re-joined the scene. And once everything and everyone was settled..either on one of the beds or on the floor between, the red head broke the now comfortable silence.

"Well..in this crazy road that is life...I'd like to say one thing." She paused, both to collect her thoughts and ensure she had their attenion.

"Here's to whatever lies at the next bend."

End Part 5.

Authorly Notes:  
Well, I'm not sure if I'll just end it here or extend it. I will say..this chapter beat the dickens out of me. I've re-written it thrice already. But, I do feel that if it ends here..it should be satisfactory. If not (or if restless muses demand) then I'll have the next part for you shortly.


	6. So, what now?

Title: In The End  
Disclaimer: Standard, I as a lowly, would be writer own nothing. Title inspired by the song of the same name by Linkin Park.  
Rating: R- harsh language, suggestive dialogue, violence in later parts.  
Spoilers: Kane-Lita-Matt story line but my way  
Pairings: Feh  
Summary: When Lita confronts the father of her un-born baby, it only leads to a bigger nightmare. Can they overcome their differences to make it work?  
Notes: Well, lets see. My muses have been finicky as of late but I will be running with this piece as long as I am able. I can say that the chapters may get shorter, but it will all depend.  
Many thanks to: LittleKnux2008, Gwenny the Penny and Latisha C. for sticking with this piece. And rest assured, I am ending the torture this chapter. 

Part 6: So, what now? 

A few hours later, the food consumed; the trio sat comfortably in each other's presence. While they had yet to go back to the topic of how they would handle everyone, for all intensive purposes it appeared that the situation was under control. For her part, Lita was currently lounging on one of the beds, next to her best friend and adjacent from the man that would play such a big role in her future. She would have been content to stay that way, had they not realized the time. 

"Um" He began, scratching the back of his neck akwardly. "I really should be getting out of here." 

The diva nodded, swinging her legs down. "I'd offer to walk you back but--" 

He shrugged slightly, "Understood..it'll give me some time to think.." 

The red head bit her lip, her head tilting in curiosity. "Do you know what you'll tell them?" 

He raised a brow, "Do you know what you'll tell them? I'm going to wager that I'm not on Chris' good person list." 

"I haven't figured it out yet" She shrugged, her arms swinging freely by her sides as she sunk her toes into the carpeting. "I just think, we should be careful..even more so than we have been." 

"That would be the best route to take" He conceded easily. "We'll bide our time, wait until the right moment.." 

"Are you two sure that's the best route?" Jeff's questioning tone broke in. "I mean, yeah, it might look like the right route to take. But--" 

Lita's tired voice broke in "Then what would you suggest Jeff?" Curious hazel orbs turned to the man in question. "It's just, given the present circumstances and the underlying facts. I mean, it's not like we can throw some party or send out baby annoucements...our circles of friends do not mix." 

"I know that" He shrugged, green eyes flicking between the two before him. "I'm not sayin' you should just propose some sort of truce or whatever..Lord knows that'd never work." 

"Then what are you proposing?" 

A flicker of something passed in those green eyes, "That you should tell Li's friends first. They _might_ take the news a little bit easier." 

Lita raised a brow at the thought, "I suppose but--" 

"Given how Hunter feels about you, and how his influence has quite possibly tainted Randy's view on you" He shrugged. "I honestly don't know Ric's opinion, not that it would really matter at this point. But--" 

"I understand" Lita looked between the two in the room. "Then I guess we'll tell my friends first..not all of them, but the one's that I can trust the most." 

"Just wondering but, would the one's you trust most, be the one's that hate me the most?" 

The red head frowned slightly, "I wouldn't _exactly_ say they hate you Dave, but.." She bit her lip thoughtfully, searching her mind for the right words. "It takes awhile to hate someone..and I'd safely say that they're not overly fond of you at this point in time. Besides which, I can't really say that I trust a lot of people. One of them already knows." She gestured offhandedly to the green eyed Southerner. 

"And as for others?" She shrugged. "There's really only a handful on RAW and the rest are over on SmackDown." 

"I see" He crossed his arms, leaning thoughtfully against the wall near the door. "Then who exactly would you need to talk to on RAW?" 

"Chris, Chris, Edge, Stacy" Her brows furrowed a moment as she mentally crossed off the names in her head. "Victoria and Shane. I could just take care of that tonight..they're all down the hall." 

The big man shrugged, "Randy and Hunter mentioned that they would be out all night and Ric went home for the week." He paused a moment and in that moment.. 

"Do you have any friends on RAW?" Green eyes glinted with curiousity at the enforcer of Evolution. "I mean, I'm not tryin' to piss you off..but--" 

"I wouldn't exactly say I have friends on either show" Batista shrugged, shifting his weight from foot to foot. "Out of the people on RAW? Randy's probably the closest I've got to a friend.." 

Jeff interrupted when Batista paused for a breath. "And is that by--" 

"Its because the less people I have to put my trust into, the less people I have to worry about betraying that trust." He stated rather matter of factly, as he settled back against the wall. "And the less I have to worry about such simple things, the more I can concentrate on what matters to _me_." 

Jeff nodded in understanding "Which would be?" 

"Being the best, with or without that title belt." 

"So you're tellin' me that having a title belt mean's nothin' to you?" A brow raised as the Southerner rolled to his stomach. "I find that hard to believe...given the company you keep."

Batista raised a brow at the question, his mouth opening, only to close when the words would not come. After another moment of silence, he finally found the words.

"At one point in time, yes having the belt meant everything. It became an obsession and something that I lived for." He shrugged slightly, moving to the chair. "But..after witnessing firsthand what it can _really_ do to a person; it changes how you, yourself feel. You become a machine, living and breathing only for the title; using whatever means and whatever people you can to ensure that the title stays around your waist." He shook his head, a grim smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

"That's when it started to change. Instead of me going after a title belt, I became a tool to ensure that Hunter would always have a shot or that Randy could get further ahead. It was never about me, or about being the best anymore. It was about _them_."

Jeff listened on, stealing a glance to the red head before he focused his attention once more on the other man. "I guess you can only take so much before you break."

"I wouldn't exactly say it was just that. I mean, yes it did have a good deal to do with it. Not having my own glory to go after, but that's not entirely it." He frowned a touch, scratching his chin in thought. "The other part of it..I lost the desire, lost the drive I had for this business. I became another tool instead of a being a wrestler. I mean, look at Evolution. Everyone of us has a designated role to play. Before, I was one half of the tag team champions. And now?" He scoffed,

"Randy is riding his own wave out to glory, gunning after whatever he sets his eyes on. Hunter is still so wrapped up in getting that title that nothing else matters. And Ric, well..Ric is just Ric. Which leaves me to pick up the pieces, do the dirty work."

"And in the process, puts you in the shadows. Out of the chase so to speak." Jeff concluded, watching Batista's facial features. "Or am I wrong?"

"Partly wrong--I've always been in the shadows to some extent."

"Until now" Lita's voice broke in quietly. "Now you're in the thick of things to get the Intercontintental Title."

"Well yes, but if I don't get it, I don't get it. I'm not going to let some belt dictate my life." He sat back in the chair, looking between the other two. Knowing full well what sort of company he was in. "It'd be nice to have, but I want to be in this business for the desire, for the love of it. Not because I have to have a title belt."

"I can understand that" Jeff let out a breath, rolling to his back; arms tucked beneath his head. "After you lose that desire to wrestle..it becomes more of a chore than anything. It loses it's gleam and something that was fun, something that you once enjoyed..it becomes a thorn in your side."

"It's happened to all of us at one point" The red head concluded, settling back against the headboard. "Somewhere along the lines, you just get fed up of everything and everyone. Sick of the bullshit and the drawbacks. You lose your focus--at first just on the business. Then it slowly extends to other aspects of your life."

Hazel orbs fluttered shut for a moment before they focused upon the ceiling. "And until you can find something to live for, something new to work for--" 

"Or until someone opens your eyes to the truth that you've been so blind to."

A tiny smile tugged at the corners of the diva's mouth before she continued. "Until then, all you do is exsist to exsist. Now at least, I have something else to live for."

"As do we all Li" Jeff removed a hand, only to find his fingers fisting in his hair. "This won't be easy for the two of you..but don't forget about me. We may not be family by blood Li-Li, but for what it's worth? We're family."

The red head turned to her side, hazel orbs focusing on the green eyed man. "Thank you Jeff..that means a lot. And I do mean that, considering I still don't know how everyone is going to take this."

"It'll take time Li, believe me I'm _still_ trying to absorb this."

Batista focused on the window, "I'd be willing to wager that they'll accept this easier than Hunter."

"If Hunter accepts it all" The diva scowled, "But if he can't accept it then I guess--"

"I don't need Hunter's approval and quite frankly I'm not expecting it. Just that, if he does accept it..maybe it means that he is a friend."

"Yeah" Lita let out another breath, her eyes fluttering shut as she collected her thoughts. "Well, I won't hold my breath on it, but for your sake..let's hope that Hunter can find some shread of humanity." She sent a shaky smile in Batista's direction, her eyes softening when it was returned.

Batista was just opening his mouth to respond when his cell phone went off. He frowned noticeably at the display before the offending object was brought to his ear. 

"Yes?"

Lita and Jeff strained to hear the conversation, just catching the slurring..and yet still cocky..voice that they knew as Hunter. Both exchanged a look before they resumed their ceiling staring.

"Gotcha. I'll see you two lucky dogs in the morning then? Right. You too, H."

"Well, I'm off the hook..but" He stood, pocketing his cell phone. "I still think it's best for me to return to my hotel room. Just to be on the safe side."

The red head nodded her agreement, sliding off the bed. "Yeah.." Almost hestiantely the diva walked to his side. "Thanks for stopping by." 

Batista nodded, a hand coming to rest absently on her shoulder. "We'll talk later this week..figure out some sort of plan.." He shrugged akwardly, unsure of what else to say.

"That works for me" Her hand came up to rest on his for a moment, gently squeezing before she reached past him for the door knob. "Stay safe, okay?"

"You too" He nodded his farewells before he ducked into the halls, the door closing softly behind him.

No sooner had the red head flopped back on the bed, when another knock was heard at the door. Lita rolled her eyes, raking a hand through her hair as she made her way over.

"Unless you come bearing food, you are not entering this hotel room."

"Oh come on Li, it's just us" Chris Jericho's voice answered for the three in the hall. "We'll make it up to you--"

"Lita just open the door" Edge cut him off, waiting until the door opened before he continued. "_We really_ need to talk." 

End Part 6. 

Notes: Just a few things..normally I don't use cliffhangers, or if I do I don't use them to close every chapter. Two, part of the reason this piece has taken a bit more from me is b/c well, for once I want to try and stick with the character's in ring persona's a bit more. Visibly yes, some are different but for the most part I want to stick with their in-ring persona's. Will it change? Perhaps in time. 


End file.
